Lunch
by pyxislynx
Summary: Luffy/Nami. He was ready to take a short nap after eating lunch, but something started to trouble him as he reached the lawn deck. ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Lunch

**Pairing:** luffyXnami

**Prompt:** 057 Lunch

**Summary:** Mystery stomach feeling.

**DISCLAIMER:** Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and everything related to it.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Monkey D Luffy was in a dilemma.

The whole mugiwara crew had already eaten lunch just a few moments ago, but as Luffy stared at the lawn deck infront of him, he _knew_ his stomach was saying that he wasn't feeling really well.

"Are you alright, Luffy?"

Said captain of the mugiwara pirates shook his head at his orange-haired navigator, who was reading a newspaper leisurely at a deckchair.

"There's something wrong with my stomach."

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You ate more than half of the whole lunch served today. You can't be hungry _again_."

"But there's something wrong with it."

"I highly doubt Sanji-kun's cooking caused it." The navigator said thoughtfully, thinking how the cook always served the crew healthy food. "But then again he once said he served the not-so-best parts to you guys."

Luffy's frown lessened. If Sanji was the cause of his problem, then surely he would have the solution to it. Grinning, Luffy stood up from his seat and proceeded to walk into the kitchens, leaving Nami staring at his back before going back to her newspaper.

As soon as the captain stepped inside the kitchen, however, he became confused. The feeling in his stomach was already gone, as if nothing happened. The curly-browed cook stared at Luffy, pausing from his dishwashing.

"Oi, you can't be hungry again." Sanji said, frowning. "Snacks will be served later."

Without uttering another word, Luffy left the kitchen, leaving Sanji staring at the door, confused.

His wide grin back again, Luffy went back to the deck where he thought he would relax once more. He had always liked relaxing after eating a meal, before jumping up and going around the ship playing with Usopp and Chopper.

However, much to his annoyance, his stomach started acting up again when he arrived at the deck area.

"That was fast." Nami said without looking up from her newspaper. "Did it go away?"

Luffy clenched his stomach, frowning.

"When I went to Sanji it was gone, but when I came back here, it's there again."

Nami looked up at Luffy concernedly.

"Maybe you should ask Chopper about it."

Luffy gave another grin. The reindeer doctor was one of the best doctors he ever met, and he was sure Chopper would have something for his problem.

Laughing to himself, Luffy started to walk to the infirmary, relieved that at last his stomach would return to normal again.

"Luffy?"

Said person stared at Chopper, who was grounding some herbs for medicine. His stomach felt normal again, and it confused Luffy to no end.

"Chopper, there's something wrong with my stomach."

The ship's young doctor offered Luffy a seat on the patient's bed, and the captain plopped on to it.

"Did anyone else have a stomachache?" Chopper asked, checking Luffy's temperature.

"I don't know." Luffy answered, frowning. "But Nami was alright, and Sanji looked alright."

Chopper nodded and proceeded to check Luffy's breathing and heartbeat.

"It seems everything is normal. Did you eat anything else aside from our lunch?"

"No." Luffy answered, shaking his head. "And it's not really that painful."

Chopper looked at his captain quizzically.

"What's wrong with your stomach, then?"

Luffy frowned deeper.

"It's… wriggling. Like there's something inside it."

Chopper's eyes widened in panic and toppled off his seat.

"There's a monster inside your stomach?!" He shouted, scared to death. "Are you going to die?!"

"No!" Luffy shouted, frustrated. "I didn't eat anything alive, but it really feels like something's moving in there."

"Maybe something Sanji cooked became alive!" Chopper said, looking mortified. "I don't want something alive in my stomach!"

Luffy was getting more and more frustrated by the moment. His appearing and disappearing stomach feeling was really confusing him.

Seeing that Chopper was still being mortified by his own thoughts, Luffy decided to return back to the lawn deck. Much to his annoyance, his stomach started acting up again.

"What did Chopper say?"

Luffy sat down on the grass near the navigator.

"He thought there was something alive in my stomach when I said it felt like something was wriggling inside."

Nami looked a bit apprehensive.

"That couldn't be worms, could they?"

"I don't think so." Luffy said, although he didn't really know how worms moved inside a human body, and how they felt like.

"Is that all he said?" Nami asked, confused that Chopper left a patient confused and undiagnosed.

"I left when he was still panicking."

"Then you should go back and ask again." Nami said, looking back at her newspaper.

"I think there's something wrong with the deck."

Nami stared at her captain, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything stomach pain-inducing elements here." Nami said, looking around. "And we've been in Thousand Sunny for some time now; you can't be allergic to anything in here."

Luffy looked around the deck, agreeing with what Nami said. Everything on the deck was normal and they were things he always saw around, and he never got any weird feeling in his stomach whenever he would see them. Frowning deeper, his stomach wriggled and moved more uncomfortably when his sight caught Nami's legs, and it became more unbearable as he continued until he was staring at her face.

"Luffy, you're scowling at me."

"You're the one making my stomach move!"

Nami stared at her captain, taken aback. His declaration was so full of force that it took a while before she could recover and frown back. Trying to keep her temper in check, Nami folded her newspaper neatly, making Luffy stiffen in nervousness. He knew that Nami was scary when she was angry, and he damn well knew she was waiting for one little reason for her to punch him as she settled the newspaper beside her, crossed her arms infront of her chest, and glared pointedly at Luffy.

"Explain."

Luffy gulped once more, and he found it really difficult to swallow at the moment. For some reason he wanted to jump at Nami, though not in the way he would jump at enemies to fight them. No, for some reason, he thought that if he jumped at her, his stomach would feel less uncomfortable.

"_Luffy_."

Said person cringed. Nami was glaring at him like she would make Luffy suffer if he didn't answer immediately. Panicking at the sensation his stomach was making him feel, he did the first thing he thought of doing, which was something that he has been thinking for some time now.

Nami's shriek of surprise nearly made his left ear deaf, but as his stomach was starting to feel a bit better, Luffy didn't feel so regretful anymore, and he was actually grinning in relief as he found out that his assumption was right.

"What do you think you're doing, Luffy?!" Nami demanded, trying to push off her captain away from her. He wasn't entirely heavy, but he was still crushing her underneath him, and it was embarrassing the girl to be in such position with the guy.

"It feels a bit better now." Luffy said, grinning at his navigator, who had turned red. Their noses were already touching each other, and Luffy looked like he wasn't going to let go.

"Well thanks for making me your antidote, Luffy," Nami grumbled, trying to push off the guy once more. "But if you really don't move away from me now, I sure as hell will push you off the ship."

Luffy looked undaunted, however, and instead of letting go, he turned to his side, making Nami able to breathe easily. His heart was pounding inside his chest, but he was still happy that it didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Luffy," Nami muttered, her cheeks a dark shade of red. "If you're feeling really well right now, I promise I will make sure someone will save you when I push you out into the sea."

Said person only grinned, and Nami could only stare in disbelief as her captain proceeded to take a nap, his hold on her never giving the heavily blushing girl a chance to get away.

end

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've staked and claimed my... claim at lj community fanfic100 some months ago, but I only wrote my second fanfic today. Honestly I was stumped at the ending part of this story, but ah well.

My other stories will be continued after this month, I promise. However, I will only concentrate on "To Find an Orange" first, as it is actually quite short, and it's done in my mind, anyway.

* * *

Reviews and comments are highly welcome :)


End file.
